A Courier's Venture
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: The is a story about a Courier who knew Courier six and is now wondering around the Wastelands to find clues. She will meet many things like enemies, friends, and maybe even people believed to be dead. I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything except my own characters. All rights go to Bethesda and Fallout creators. _

* * *

It was like any other day. I woke up on my small bed, got ready, recieved my package, and went off to work. Today, my job was to drop off a little box a little northwest of Primm.

The package was tiny, and it was extremely light. It felt as if nothing was inside. I just shrugged my thoughts away and went to a couple of couriers who stood around each other talking. I hoped to find my friend Sean there. I smiled when I saw his happy face. He saw me and waved excitedly.

"What's up Soph?" He asked after running over to me.

"Not much." I answered. "The usual. What's your assignment today?"

"I'm dropping a package off in New Vegas."

"Wow, that's exciting." I congratulated him.

"No. It doesn't sound fun at all." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's New Vegas. A place where people get drunk and you know the NCR doesn't like me much."

"I guess that would be a problem." I leaned against a wall lazily.

"Would you go with me?" He asked nervously.

"Come on Sean. You know I can't do that. I have my own job." I held up my small package.

"I know, but please. It's probably gonna be dangerous."

"And why would you say that?"

"I just...I know. I have a bad feeling."

"Really Sean? Nothing is going to happen. Stop being so paranoid. Last time you 'felt something' it was nothing. So just man up and go."

"But-"

"No. I'm not going with you. I have to feed myself. I'm sorry Sean."

He just stared at the ground sadly.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He quietly walked next to me as we made our way to a food vendor. "Two apples please. And a Nuka-Cola." I said.

"Umm." Sean thought. "Bottle of water, pear, and bowl of noodles. And I'm paying."

"Alright." The women quickly ran off to grab our food.

"You didn't have to." I said.

"I didn't have to what?" Sean gave me a funny smile.

"Here you go." The lady came back and handed us our food.

We each walked to a spot of a brick wall of The Mojave Express and sat down. It was quiet while we ate and looked off into the distance. Once him and I were finished eating, I broke the silence. "You'll be fine." I glanced over at him.

"Thanks. I hope to see you after I get back."

"You will, and I'll laugh and say I told you so." I smiled. We stood up and he looked in the direction of New Vegas.

"Well, good bye Sophie Lilian Dai." He said my full name.

"Bye. I'll see you later Sean." I walked off before either of us could say anymore. I felt bad for how I left, but what was I suppose to do? He's my only friend and he's worried about some weird feeling. I mean, come on. Not like some deathclaw could get into New Vegas, and he knows his way around.

I bought myself another Nuka-Cola at the vendor. After paying the due caps, I glanced at the direction I was suppose to go to. I took a big sip of the drink and walk towards my destination. I was told some man would meet me. The password was 'The House Always Wins.' If the person knew the password, he could take the package. If he didn't, time to die buddy. It was a little out of the borders of Primm. Multiple hard, rocky, hills curved the ground. I walked up and down a couple of them before getting to the right location. No one was there yet, so I decided to wait and finish my drink.

It was a while after and still no one had shown up. I had finished my drink and now I was sitting in the hot sun. I shuffled through my bag and pulled out my mission note.

_Go to this location: (Picture of map) You will meet a man at 11 a.m. The password is 'The House Always Wins.' Give package to no one else and stay unseen._

The note read. I shuffled through the backpack again to pull out a watch. The time was 11:54 a.m. 'Come on. I don't want to stay here.' I thought in my head.

I continued waiting until about 12:30. That's when I had enough. I got up and ripped the box apart to find what was inside. I was shocked by the discovery. The package was empty. Was this some kind of joke? It doesn't look like anyone could have opened in until now. I was furious now. I got up and stalked back to The Mojave Express. I rammed the door open and it clashed into the wall. Johnson Nash, owner of the company, stood behind a desk and jumped at the sound of the door.

"Courier eight? Shouldn't you be doing something?" He asked casually.

"Shut the fuck up. What kind of shit are you trying to pull?" I growled and showed him the empty, open box.

"You opened it? Why would you do that?"

"Fuck you Nash. Now answer me. Why is this empty? Why did no one come get it? Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out after waiting for an hour and a half?" I smashed my fists into the table.

"Relax Courier eight-"

I interrupted him. "Stop the bull shit and tell me what is going on." I glared at him.

"Look, we needed a distraction. That's all I can tell you. Another Courier is carrying the real package." He said as if nothing was wrong.

"And which Courier is that?"

"Let's see." He glanced through some papers. "Oh yes. That would be Courier Six."

"Six? You mean Sean?" I asked. My stomach sunk.

"Yes."

"Why did you need a distraction? Who is gonna go after him?"

"No one, if the plan goes as planned."

I continued to scowl at him. I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes. "I swear to god Nash. If he dies, you better watch out." I released his shirt. "You should have told us. Or at least the man who is now being hunted for his package."

"Look, he'll be fine." He paused and I started to walk back outside. "Just don't go after him." He called after me as I opened the door.

"Why?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"That will put him in more danger, and you know it. Sophie, stay away and he'll be ok." I ignored him and slammed the door closed again. I knew Nash was right, I couldn't go after Sean. They'd, who ever they is, would think it's suspicious. I just have to hope he comes back safely.

* * *

It had been several days. I had never left my room. I continued to eat, drink, wash, sleep, listen to radio. I hoped to hear something about Sean soon. I know it takes a while to get to New vegas, but he was probably already there...I hope. Finally, after four days, I traveled outside my house and walked to the Mojave Express.

I opened the door, nicely this time, and was greeted by Johnson Nash again.

"Sir I wanted to ask-"

"Courier eight. We didn't know where you had gone."

"I'm sorry. I came to ask where Sean-" He interrupted me once again.

"I'm so sorry, Courier six was found dead two days ago." He said sadly.

I stood there quietly. I felt sick. My stomach had sunken further than ever and now I felt alone. As if no one was there. I closed the door and walked a couple steps from the building with my gaze stuck to the ground. I glanced up to the blue sky. Without knowing, I tripped over a rock and landed on my hip. I crawled over to a wall and felt tears slip down my cheeks. I hid my face behind my knees that were curled up to my chest. If only I had agreed to join him. I should have done something...anything. And now he's dead, all because of me.

I rubbed the last of the tears away and ran up to my room. I grabbed my backpack and threw out all the unneeded shit. I stuffed in new things I could rely on, food, armor, weapons. I slung the bag over my shoulders then headed out the door. I had to go see what was going on in the wasteland.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the intro to my Fallout New Vegas story. I'm hoping to write a long adventure. So, please comment or PM me for suggestions, questions, concerns. If you'd like me to add something, or anything, I love to see what you all have to say. Even if you want me to write a Fanfiction about your favorite thing, OK! Thanks so much for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler Alert! Chapter contains spoilers about Boone and his wife! **

* * *

The sun was finally going down. I was sweaty and tired, but it was nothing new. I had been a courier for a long time now, so walking along the Mojave was normal for me. I held a map in my hands as I walked. Sadly, the dark continued to creep over the page to where I couldn't read where I was going anymore. I had a flashlight with me, but the batteries were dead. I'd have to get some more when I reach some type of shop. When it was too dark to even see my feet, I dropped my stuff and made camp. So, I laid down and glanced up at the stars. They always fascinated me, but I pretty much saw them every night. Sean and I would always lay outside and pick out shapes we saw in the sky. It was a fun game, I enjoyed it a lot. I wondered in Sean was looking up to the stars right now too.

I could have gone straight to The Strip, but what fun would that be? I headed East towards Ranger Station Charlie. I had no reason to go inside the station, but I knew my way around that area. I had been to Hoover Dam, Novac, Boulder City, and Forlorn Hope many times. Someone always wanted to meet me in that area to pick up a package. Why? I don't know. I don't ask because I might get my head blown off. I remembered Novac the most. Some of my friends lived there, or use to. There was the nice hotel lady, rangers, and also some of those people who kept to themselves. Maybe I'd go back there, just to see how they were doing. Yeah, I guess I could give Novac a visit.

My thoughts were interrupted when my eyes closed. Soon enough, I was asleep and dreaming.

* * *

"_I see a bunny." Sean said as we laid next to each other comfortably. He rested with his hands behind his head. I laid with my head against my bag. We both stared up at the sky and made pictures with the stars. _

"_Hey look. It's an AK-47." I pointed to a group of stars that looked like a gun. _

_He laughed. "Really? I don't see an AK at all." _

"_Then what do you see?" _

"_An assault rifle." He said mockingly._

_Him and I laughed for a second until it was quiet again. The only thing we heard were the chirp of crickets. It was calm until I thought I saw the gun in the sky move. I gazed at it with a confused look; and for sure, the gun was moving. I quickly sat up and continued to look at it. The gun wasn't moving like all stars move in the sky, it was changing position. The gun's barrel was now facing us. _

"_What?" Sean asked and looked at me with a worried glance. _

_I said nothing and stared at the stars. Suddenly, a huge bang sounded through the air. A shooting star raced down. I glanced at Sean who gave me a sad look. _

"_S-Sean?" I said sadly. The star, which acted like a bullet, rammed into his chest. A bullet wound with gushing blood formed onto his skin. "Sean!" I yelled. _

* * *

I sprang up from my sleeping position. I cautiously looked around. I heard another gun and knew for sure someone was there and shooting at something, and it wasn't in a dream anymore.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here?" A girl asked in a pissed off tone.

"I saw someone over here." A man said impatiently.

I dared to peek over the rock in front of me to see where they were. Sure enough, they were Raiders heading in my location. I went back down and grabbed my hunting rifle. I quietly waited a moment before jumping up and shooting the Raiders. I got the man twice in the head. The girl screamed and started to run.

"Screw this!" She yelled. I shot her leg and made her trip and fall. "Wait! Don't kill me!" She screamed in a horrified voice.

"Right, because when I show mercy, you definitely won't get up and attack me." I growled and aimed the gun at her head. Her face switched from horrified to anger. She tried to lunge at me but I pulled the trigger and her body fell limp in front of me. "Bitch." I said under my breath. I brushed off a little blood that made its way to my lightweight metal armor. It smeared a little into the fabric so I just shrugged and went back to my stuff.

The sun had risen again and it seemed to only be about 8:00 am. So, I packed my stuff up and started walking again. I started a little more North East this time since I decided to head to Novac. I walked up and down many mountains and rocks. The sounds of animals lurking around made me keep my head up. I held my rifle at ready, just in case.

I did come across a couple more Raiders, Bloatflies, Coyotes, and Molerats, but nothing too serious. I was really relieved when I saw the head of the giant dinosaur. It took almost all day, but I finally got there. I quickly got up to the gates and entered the town. I made sure not to go in front of the T-Rex because I was worried the Sniper might not like me much. So, once I was inside Novac, I went straight to the lady in the hotel front desk. Jeannie May Crawford sat at the desk like usual and smiled when I walked in.

"Hello Sophie!" She greeted.

"Hi ." I greeted back politely.

"Oh, it's so great to see you!"

"You too, ma'am."

"What are you doin' around here? Got another package?"

"No, ma'am. Just came for a visit."

"Alright. Would you like a room?"

"Yes please. Here's 100 caps." I handed her the caps and she handed me a room key. I walked up the hotel stairs and up to my usual room. I unlocked the familiar door and entered the hotel room I always get. It was as clean as it would ever be, but I liked the room. It had a bed, bathroom, and bathtub. That's all I really needed right now. I placed my heavy backpack on the floor and sat on the bed. I laid back onto the hard mattress and closed my eyes. Pictures and thoughts continued to slide through my mind. I don't know if it was because I was scared to fall asleep and dream about Sean again, or if it was because I was just too tired to fall asleep.

I stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. I splashed water from the sink onto my face. I scrubbed some of the dirt off and washed my face. I walked back outside into the dark night. It was cold and crickets sang all around me. I walked over to the base of the dinosaur and opened the gift shop door.

"Hello ma'am." The owner said.

"Hi." I smiled back and continued to walk out to the mouth of the dinosaur. I quietly opened the door to be greeted by a strongly built man holding a sniper and wearing a NCR hat. As the door slid shut with a small noise, the man spun around and aimed the gun at me. I held up my hands and took a step back only to ram against the metal door.

"Damnit, don't sneak up on people like that." He sighed in a dark voice then lowered his gun.

"You're jumpy…" I whispered.

"Uh...ya." He turned his back and kept his watch.

"May I ask your name?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I could always call you mister jumpy pants." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door. "What? Can you not trust people?"

"No. I don't trust people in this town."

"Well I'm not from here, am I." I gave a flirty smile.

"I guess you're not." He paused to think for a moment. He finally turned back around. "I'm Boone."

"Well hello Boone. I'm Sophie. I can see you were once in with the NCR." I pointed to his hat. "And you're married? Lucky." I observed his ring.

"Ya, I use to be with the NCR and I **use** to be married." He glared at me when he said 'use'.

"Alright. Then what happened?"

"I quite the NCR and my wife...she was sold to slavery."

"Why?" I quirked my eyebrow up.

"Because."

"You don't give a lot of full answers. You also don't seem to like to smile much."

"Why should I smile? My wife hated it here, she get's sold to slavery, then I shot her. Happy?" He was angry but he seemed to lighten up since he got that off his chest.

"Yes, now you can trust me, right? I'll look for who sold your wife." I offered.

He glanced at me. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Alright, here. Take this hat and wear it when you bring the person over. I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok." I took his hat and walked around town. I thought about asking Jeannie if she knew anyone who'd sell Boone's wife. So I opened the front desk door but the room was empty. I walked behind the desk to look for people's names. I walked calmly when I heard a clank on the ground under my foot. I looked down to see a black safe dug into the ground. I kneeled down and pulled out my screwdriver and bobby pin. It wasn't too long till the safe cracked. I opened the door to find caps, other things, and a bill of sale.

"What the fuck…?" I whispered. I took the caps and slave paper and ran to find Jeannie. She was taking a calm walk and looked to be heading home. I placed Boone's hat on and ran after her. "Wait! Jeannie!" I called after her.

She glanced back at me. "Yes, Sophie?"

"Hey, come with me. There is something I need to show you, **ma'am**." I gave a little growl while saying 'ma'am'.

"Alright, if you say so." She sighed and walked behind me. We walked in front of the T-Rex when I glanced at Boone out of the corner of my eye. He held his sniper ready. Only mere seconds later, the bullet rang through the air. I turned around to see Jeannie's limp body on the ground. I ran back round the gate and to the dinosaur door. I flung it open and ran back up to the other door until I was met by Boone's waiting, stern, face.

"Yes?" He asked and waited for my intel.

"Here." I handed him his hat and the bill of sale. He read the paper and place his hat back on.

"Shit…" He sighed. "Thank you, Sophie." He looked up at me. His voice didn't sound thankful at all, but it was enough for me.

"You're welcome, Boone." I said quietly. "You ok?"

He didn't answer.

"What are you going to do next?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just walk around the wastes. Kinda like you, I guess." He continued to stare at the paper.

"You can always come with me." I shrugged.

He looked up from the paper and gazed at me.

"If you want to." I shrugged again.

"I don't-"

"Come on, Boone. I want you to come with me." I interrupted him.

He waited for a moment before talking, "Alright. I'll come with you."

"Awesome." I smiled. "Come on."

* * *

**Hey guys. It's not a lot of action yet but it's building up. I hope you like chapter 2 of A Courier's Venture. Please comment or PM me. Thanks so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

We exited the dinosaur and went back up to my motel room. I was walking calmly when a sudden wave of exhaustion rolled in. I nearly fell when someone caught me from behind. The strong arms lifted me up and walked over to the white couch.

"You OK?" Boone asked with the same stern face expression.

"Yeah, I guess walking across the Mojave got the best of me…" I didn't even notice when my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

I woke up to silence. I glanced around to find myself on the motel's plain bed. Boone must have moved me over here. Speaking of, Boone was laying on the couch, also asleep. He had his back turned to me, he wasn't a very trusting guy. I stood up and walked to the kitchen area. I grabbed some dirty water and a pear out of the fridge. I started eating my breakfast while looking at the tattered map to find the best route to New Vegas. I heard a slight stirring behind me. I turned to see Boone waking up as he glanced sleepily around.

"Catch." I said after pulling some water and an apple out. I threw one at him then the other. He caught both and continued to look around and try to wake up.

"So, where are we headed?" He asked while eating.

"New Vegas."

"Why there?"

"I'm looking for clues to a friends death."

"Your friend is dead, why go look for clues?"

I silently drank the gritty water and starred in a different direction. When we finished eating, we grabbed our stuff and left. I was following the trail I memorized in my head. Vegas was far from here, but I wasn't stopping until I found Sean's killers.

Boone was silently walking a little behind me. I was nervously playing with a bullet in my hand as I thought of something to say.

"Your hat, it has to do with the NCR?" I finally spoke.

"Yeah. It's first recon. It says The last thing you'll never see." He replied.

"So, you were far up on the NCR scale?"

"Not exactly, but I was further up then a lot of other soldiers. They liked my skills so they asked me if I'd like to be promoted. It was slightly higher pay, so I say yes."

"Did you like working for them?"

He didn't answer. So, I decided that was enough talk for now.

Several miles North, I heard nothing. I still knew Boone was behind me because I heard the sudden ring of a bullet right next to my head. I reflexively took a step away from the loud boom and glanced back the Boone with a terrified look.

"Gecko." Was all he said, then he continued walking. The Freeside gates were in the distance. We were about ten minutes away. We advanced onto the large wooden gate. Boone placed his right hand on the gate then looked back to me.

Getting his message, I nodded. My pushed it open then cautiously looked around. I followed close behind him.

"What's that?" I pointed to a semi large object that seemed to be running our direction. I could barely make it out since the bright sun was in my eyes.

"Rat." He said.

"Oh thanks, mister I have sun glasses." I rolled my eyes and walked past The Followers Shelter. I made my way across the town until I got to the second gate that entered into Freeside. I slid open the blue doors and looked around in awe. I'd never been anywhere close to New Vegas. I wasn't even inside the strip but I'd never seen anything like Freeside before. The town wasn't abandoned, strippers danced on the sidewalks, and people tried to get others to come into their store. Primm definitely wasn't anything like this. No one was there, the only protection we had was a small police force, and the powderbangers always wanted to take over.

"Do you have a passport?" Boone asked me.

"Yes. Why?"

"You need one to get into the strip."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I've been to the strip before."

"OK, but the guy I'm looking for doesn't have one."

"Then it cost 2000 caps."

"He doesn't have that kind of money." I sighed.

"Then he probably looked for help from the Kings." Boone pointed to a building with lit up boards.

"It's worth a shot." I said and walked inside the glass door. One of the gang members gave us a hard glare as we entered.

We walked inside the lobby and looked around the place for some help. About five members walked down from the stairs.

"Look, it's NCR."

"Another soldier boy."

"That piece of shit."

"Do you think that girl is also part of the NCR?"

"I hope not, she's a sexy bitch." They whispered to each other. Two of them slimed at me, making me instantly nervous. The other guys glared harshly at Boone. I turned to look up into his sunglasses.

"Do you want me to hold you hat? They don't seem that fond of you…"

"I'm fine. I'm proud to be NCR." He said deeply. I continued to look up at him until I turned around to talk to a man in a black and white uniform.

"Sir, can you-"

"Ever heard of personal space, lady?" He growled.

"Look, we need to talk to The King." I said and crossed my arms.

"Why?"

"It's to find my friend."

"Why do you need the King to find your friend.

"My friend is dead and-"

"Wow, The King's didn't kill nobody."

"No, I know you didn't but we think my friend went to the King for money."

"Oh, you mean Courier Boy? He was here, and he helped out a lot. He's dead?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, fine. Go inside...if you pay the fee."

"How much?"

"Hmm, how bout 120 caps."

"Here." I handed him the caps and he gladly opened the door. There were more gang members inside and they kept a cold glare on Boone. I felt bad, he was getting glared at because I brought him here. He was walking behind my until a couple guys rammed into him. I glanced back at him and he gestured his hand for me to keep going. I nodded and walked over to The King. I assumed it was the man with the Cyber Dog in the middle of the room.

"Hello there ma'am. What can The King do for you?" He said in an Elvis accent.

"Well sir, I needed to know if you knew a courier by the name of Sean. He would have been here a couple weeks ago, maybe."

"Oh, I know him. Yeah, he was here not to long ago. Poor boy, he was shot in the head and is still walkin.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me the full story. Someone wanted his package so they shot him and buried me. But he was dug out and fixed up."

"OK, thank you, sir."

"Anytime, he should be in the strip still. Oh and, tell him thanks from the King."

A dog barking made me jump. I looked over to the Cyber Dog that was standing right by me. He walked over to lick my arm and playfully wagged his tail.

"That's Rex. Sadly, your friend didn't want him. Poor Rexy needed a new brain and the courier got one then left Rex here after I said he could have him. He said he was sick of the dang dog."

"Sir...could I have Rex? I know you just met me but-"

"Go ahead. I love that dog but he seems to love you."

"Alright. Thanks. Come on Rex." I backed up and ran into someone. "Oh sorry." I spun around and looked up into green eyes of a gang member.

"Nice ass." He winked. "Show me more sometime?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Boone walked up behind him and gripped his shoulder harshly. He moved the gang member out of the way and walked me outside. We made our way towards the Strip gates with Rex playfully following.

"Boone, if you want to leave, you can. If you want to go back to Novac-"

"No, I'm not going back. I'm here to help you."

"OK...thanks." I blushed.

"No problem, Sophie." He said. It was actually the first time he said my name. I smiled as the team of three now walked towards the Strip.

* * *

**Alright guys, I hope you're sort of liking the story...I hope it's good. Please comment or PM me for questions, concerns, suggestions, anything. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the metal gates opening made me tremble. Not from fright or excitement but the wonder of what I might see on the other side. It greetings varied from a friendly smile or a gun barrel. The suspicion finally ended when I viewed a couple drunk NCR soldiers, gamblers, police robots, and nothing threatening. I stared at the lights and buildings in awe. Boone's expression wasn't satisfied. He looked as if he saw it everyday. Rex was panting calmly at his tongue dangled out of his open mouth.

"Aw man, Sean just damned himself!" Some drunk Soldier yelled. I ran his direction and politely smiled.

"Sir, did you say Sean?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He's a friend of mine, and I must ask him a couple questions to make sure he is OK."

"Hmm...how do I know you're telling the truth? Someone tried to kill him so how do I know you're not working for that man?"

"Sir, I need to find him. I was a courier with him."

He thought for a brief second. He smelled rancid with alcohol as he swayed where he stood. "Fine. He's in the Gomorrah Casino."

"Thank you, Sir." I ran off in the direction of the building with a sign of two blacked out women. While the doors opened, a man walked towards us.

"Sorry ma'am, but we need to collect all your weapons. I'm very sorry. They will be given right back when you leave."

I hesitated before finally grabbing my weapons and handing them to the man. I nodded to Boone and he finally handed over his gun and knife. Boone and Rex followed behind me as we made our way through the casino.

"Sophie, what does your friend look like?" Boone asked.

"Blond hair, tall. I hope he didn't change his look while he was out."

"Ok, we should separate." Boone didn't wait for a response and walked in a different direction. Rex panted behind me. I searched the casino for a familiar face. Sadly, nothing seemed to come up. That was until I heard a familiar laugh. I looked over to the bar and saw short blond hair.

"Sean?" I whispered.

The man looked slightly surprised. He searched around for the source.

"Sean." I repeated.

He turned around. "Sophie? Soph!" He walked lazily towards me. He squeezed me in a tight hug. The smell of alcohol was all over him.

"Sean?" I pushed him away from me a little. "Why- you've never drank before." I said hesitantly.

"Baby, just thought I'd try something new. What's wrong with me drinking anyway, babe?"

I glared at him angrily. He knew I didn't like being called 'baby'.

"Comeon." He stepped close to me once again.

I pushed him away. "What's wrong with you? You're drunk, tired, and probably broke. Let me get you a room and you rest up. You need to come back home."

"Babe, the only reason I would want a room is to be in with you ba-"

"Shut up. Stop calling me baby. Stop, please. Just stop." My stomach was feeling queasy and I started to feel dizzy. This wasn't the Sean I knew before. He changed, drastically.

"Soph, did I ever tell you how fucking hot you are?"

"No, and I'm happy you never did." My glare darkened.

He grabbed my wrists. "Babe, I'll buy you a drink."

"No you won't. Now, please, let go of my wrists." I tugged at his grasp.

"She said let go." Someone said behind me. Boone pushed Sean forcefully away from me. "Lets go." He pulled me along as we left Sean behind. Rex barked at Sean then left along with Boone and I. I glanced sadly at Sean before he disappeared from my sight. When we left the casino and got our weapons back, we walked over to a bench which I sat down and rested my elbows on my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry Boone, for taking you all the way out here for a stupid, drunk reason."

* * *

**Hey guys, still not the most exciting chapter but anyway...please comment or PM me for any comments, suggestions, or questions. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
